The Tales of Cat and Beck
by csicowgirl22
Summary: This is a collection of short stories based around my favorite duo from the show, they may not be cannon, but they are adorable, please read and enjoy. more description inside, but the stories will span all timelines, genres, AU's cannon to non cannon stories, you'll always be surprised.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Hello all! So this story marks the first in my series of one shots! Surrounding the ship of Beck/Cat aka BAT aka CECK or whatever you want to call it!**

**And yes I'm heartbroken after hearing there are only 15 episodes left, it made me sad, mostly because I got worried that we wouldn't see the cast interacting with each other, but I doubt that, they love each other too much, also I think Avan is the groups glue, like he's the one who puts the effort into seeing everyone and saying hello, his tweets make me feel sorry for him because he's always trying to talk to his friends and they don't reply lol anyway he's adorable and I love him, also this past week we got some Aviana action at cooking class… awesome! Also I'm not worried about there being no more BAT in upcoming episodes, I'm sure within the 15 coming up we'll get some cute moments.**

**So the stories will basically take place all over the place, some will take place with them together, others will take place while Beck is still with Jade and Cat is with Robbie, some will be in A/U, some will be more cannon, others will have them as just friends, and then they'll be lovers in another, some will be really long, others really short. Some will be pure fluff and some may be M… But I may not go there… but I might.**

**I'm going to try and write and post one a week, along with updating "Classic Cars" which I think has 3 more extra-long chapters left in it.**

**So here we go, we shall start off with something short and sweet… like super sweet.**

Beck sat quietly at the lunch table in the courtyard at Hollywood Arts, he was alone at the table, school had just ended and all of the students and most of faculty had gone home, including his friends, he stayed behind because he needed to be alone with his thoughts and he needed to read over a script he was writing.

It was very peaceful this evening, oddly quite, but he enjoyed it, sometimes his life was just filled with constant chaos and noise, he loved moments like these, and then…He glanced up from his notebook after he heard a whimper sound, he looked around, and shrugged and went back to his notebook, and then he heard a sniffle, he looked up again, okay now he was sure he heard something, and Beck did not like that sound, it was a sound he knew, but he wasn't sure if it was that sound or not.

Being the kind of guy he was, he stood up from the lunch table, put his back pack over one shoulder and while holding his notebook in one hand, went in search of the sound.

He didn't have to look far; the sound was getting louder, and soon he realized it sounded like crying, soft sniffles, sad, as he neared the stairs and platform of where the stage was, he walked around it and then saw the source of the crying.

Beck was confused and concerned when he saw it, there was Cat Valentine, one of the happiest, sweetest, kindest, craziest, adorable people on the planet, and she was crying, and this was real crying, her face was red, he could see the tears, she was sniffling, her eyes looked puffy, she almost looked like she was trying to stop, but couldn't.

Unlike some guys, Beck knew how to handle crying girls, he wasn't afraid of it, he hated to see girls cry, and when they were a friend, he hated it more, and Beck didn't hate much, something in him clicked and his protective side kicked in, you could always depend on Beck, and if you were hurt or someone hurt you, you could count on him to make it right.

Beck however realized that she was hiding back here, trying to stay out of sight so she could cry in peace, he wondered if he should make his presence known, but he couldn't just walk away, that wasn't him, and he'd feel guilty.

Beck finally decided to let her know he was there; he used the ring on his finger to tap on the mettle railing lightly.

Cat looked up from her hands where she was ripping up a piece of tissue, she looked around and then her eyes finally fell on Beck, she seemed surprised and quickly wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her sweeter, she sniffled and tried to smile, "hi Beck" she said trying to sound bright.

Beck stood there, his heart etched, she sounded so forced and strained, he had to fight the urge to demand her to tell him who made her feel this way so he could go beat them up… or hit them in his car… he wasn't violent, but he knew Cat wouldn't be crying like this over nothing, he thought a moment and calmed down, "hi Cat… what's up?" he asked, he mentally rolled his eyes, wow that was lame, really? You just saw her crying.

Cat only shrugged, she was giving him a weak smile, but her puffy eyes and red nose were dead giveaways, "nothing just sitting here" she said, he could always tell when she was lying, he could also tell when it was something he should concern himself with, so normally he let it slide, but not today.

Beck nodded, "mind if I join you?" he asked, he realized that Cat did not want him to see her crying, that she was trying to play it off, so he'd play along as well.

Cat thought a moment, she seemed to debate if his presence was needed, which was a bad sign to Beck, normally she wouldn't hesitate to invite him to sit, she finally seemed to relent, and nodded slightly.

She still had the fake smile on her face as she looked up at him, Beck gave an awkward shrug and walked over, he carefully sat next to her on her left, their backs against the concrete pillar that held the stage up.

Beck scooted closer to her, and she let him, personal space was never and issue with them, and Beck wanted to be close to her.

They were silent and she gave one last smile before going back to looking at the Kleenex in her hand, she gave a quick sniffle, and Beck's heart broke all over again, "this is nice… peaceful" he said with a head nod, she looked up at him and then around, "you get a great view of the street from here… the parking lot… I think I see the golden arches of McDonalds a little bit down the street" he said pointing out their view.

He looked over at her and she was looking at her hands again, the Kleenex getting ripped to teeny tiny pieces, it was as if she heard none of that, although Beck's attempt at humor normally fell short anyway.

He saw her shiver, "chilly out hu?" he asked, she only shrugged, he looked at her legs, they were bare, she was wearing a short dress, a cardigan around her kept her upper body warm, he wasn't cold, but she looked like she was freezing.

Beck watched her tear up the Kleenex, and then his eyes traveled to her face and he watched as a single tear slid down her cheek, her eyes were focused on her hands, he was almost holding his breath at this moment, she was so sad.

He reached with his hand and gently swiped the tear off of her cheek, she looked up and over at him slightly stunned, he looked back at her, "I don't like seeing tears on you face" he finally said, he looked at her.

She sniffled, "I'm not crying Beck" she whispered, Beck didn't say anything, he just touched the wet tear on his thumb with his forefinger, she saw him do that, "that's… sweat" she said, he watched her longer till she looked away again.

Beck sighed, he reached and placed his large hand over both of hers, squeezing them gently, she didn't look up at him this time, Beck stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, "I like your dress today" Beck started to say, he noticed how Cat seemed to glance over at him, but kept her eyes on their hands, "it's covered in those French colorful cookies" he said softly, while still stoking her hand, his index finger reached out and gently traced a cookie on her dress.

"Macaroons" she whispered, Beck nodded and leaned closer to her, although they were already so close that his shoulder was grazing hers, and his knee lightly touched hers.

"I've always liked those cookies… they are so delicate, so sweet and rich, they sort of make you happy when you see them because they are so colorful and happy, quite delicious as well" Beck said softly, "they are the fun, bright, happy cookies of the cookie world, you can't help but smile when you see them" he added.

Cat nodded, "some would think so… or some would say they are too sweet, too bright, too happy" she whispered.

Beck realized she'd either caught on to the double meaning of his words, or she hadn't realized she did, either way he went with it, "well those are not people I want to associate with, who doesn't like sweet, delicate, bright and happy things?" Beck asked.

Cat finally looked up and over at him, she was a little surprised with how close he was, he had to lean over since he was using his left hand to hold hers.

She sighed, "some people think it's stupid and annoying" she said, she was looking in his eyes and for a second Beck saw something there, she looked away after his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Don't listen to them" he said, "you- macaroons are perfect little cookies, they shouldn't be changed by others" he said, "what would the cookie world be without its most colorful and happy cookie?" he asked, "what would I be without my favorite cookie?" he added.

Cat suddenly felt nervous after he said those words, her heart was racing, he was sincere and that's what scared her, she pulled her hands from his and started to stand up, Beck was a little surprised, normally his kind gestures worked, but she was obviously more upset then he thought.

She stood up and Beck followed, he walked up to her, "Cat what's wrong?" he asked softly, she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at her hands, he stepped closer to her, "Cat…" he said.

She huffed, "you know what it feels like when people think you are stupid, or crazy… I can't help who I am, I can't stop being me, but sometimes I want to" she said, she was crying now, not caring that he could see.

Beck shook his head, he stepped closer and lift her chin up with his thumb and finger, he wiped a tear away with his other thumb, "Cat… I wouldn't want you any other way and neither would any of your friends" Beck said, Cat was looking up and into his eyes, he let go of her chin, "I don't like seeing you cry… especially over this, you are perfect Cat" Beck stated, "you're my little macaroon cookie, I would be sad without you…" he said firmly.

Cat was looking at him still, he seemed upset, "I don't like you talking about yourself like that, it's upsetting" Beck said, "you are this beautiful, caring sweet, loving, amazing girl, you have no flaws!" he said pacing slightly, he turned back to her, "you can't believe you think-" he was cut off.

Cat had pressed her lips to his, in a gentle yet sweet kiss, Beck was thrown off a little, but let her kiss him as his eyes fell shut, she pulled away only moments after, she stepped back as he opened his eyes.

"Sorry" she said quickly, she was blushing and he noticed a tiny smile on her face.

"What was that for?" he asked, he seemed intrigued that she did that, honestly he never thought that she would have ever kissed him.

"I wanted to kiss you" she finally admitted, "to see if it would make me feel better" she said, she wasn't looking him in the eyes, "you were saying such nice things… it just seemed appropriate" she whispered.

Beck stepped closer, "did it work?" he asked, his heart was beating faster, something in that kiss sparked something in him, he liked the kiss, he wasn't even aware that he had been missing it, but now, he wanted it.

Cat looked up at him a little surprised, "yes…" she whispered, she realized how close he was to her, so she leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, she pulled away just as he was starting to kiss her back.

She stepped back quickly, a little skip in her step, a little bit of the old Cat, she blushed when he gave her a smile, "thank you" she whispered sweetly.

He stepped closer and she stepped back, placing her hand on his chest, "I have to go" she whispered softly, Beck glanced down at her hand on his chest and then he looked back at her, he nodded his head understanding.

"okay… as long as you are okay" he said, she pulled her hand away and nodded before walking away, Beck watched her leave, his heart was still racing, he felt nervous, and excited, but he'd let her take her time, figure everything out, at least she wasn't crying anymore.

Beck grabbed his backpack and walked to his car, he had a small smile on his face.

The End

**Let me know if you all liked it, there will be more where this came from for sure!**


	2. The Library

Beck sat on the steps in front of the L.A. Public Library, he wasn't sure why he chose to sit here, possibly because it was along the way and he had just gotten tired of walking, he was staring down at his hands, he was holding a couple of sheets of paper, they were stapled together at the top corner, his gaze was stern and unemotional.

He shut his eyes and sighed, he looked around, people were walking past, too and from the library, the day was a cool one but nice out, he suddenly crumpled up the papers and threw them down the steps.

He rubbed his face with his hands and let out a huff, he didn't care that people could see him; he figured he looked like a mess, his hair was messy from running his fingers through it all afternoon, he was wearing a suit jacket and a tie, it was undone.

And then he felt a small tap on his shoulder, it was feather light, so he figured it wasn't cop ready to give him a ticket for littering or something.

He pulled his hands away and looked up, the sun hit his eyes so he squinted, the person was close and standing over him, and then he realized who it was when there body moved in front of the suns blaze and he could see their face.

He sighed, he didn't want to talk to anyone right now, which was why he found himself here, no one he knew came here, this was the last place they'd go, and he could have a break down in relative peace.

"you dropped something" the voice broke through the busy LA noise, Beck was still looking up at the face, he finally glanced down and saw them holding the crumpled paper, it had been un crumpled, it was wrinkled but flat.

"Cat what are you doing here?" he asked looking away from her, he went back to staring at a crack in the steps; it was of an interesting pattern.

"I always go to the Library on Saturdays" she said in a cheery voice and as if he should know this, but he didn't, he didn't even know of anyone who went to the library any more.

So Beck just had to ask his crazy red headed friend, "why?" he said while looking up at her, he squinted at her as she moved from blocking the sun and to his side, she handed him her small bright red hand bag and then proceeded to fix her light pink dress that was covered in little red roses, a short skirt and a strappy top dress so she could sit on the steps with him, she smoothed the fabric down on her backside and sat lightly.

He was watching her the whole time, and by the time he realized she was sitting, he realized his moment to be alone was gone, Cat took her purse back and held it in her own lap, she reached and gently pulled on his sleeve to pull him closer, so he sighed and scooted closer to her.

She seemed pleased and then sat there in silence, he was looking at her confused, and she was looking at the crumpled paper in her hand, that he had crumpled and threw, and she had found.

"To borrow books" Cat finally said before looking over at him, he hadn't realized how close he was leaning into her till she looked at him, he was slightly startled by their proximity, but also by the fact that neither minded and moving back right now would seem odd and unlike themselves, they never had an issue with personal space to begin with.

"What?" Beck asked confused, in his current state a lot of time had passed between him asking the question and her replying, also she had her fingers on his hand that was pressed to the step between them.

She looked at him puzzled that he didn't know what she was talking about, "you asked why I come to the library, I said to borrow books" she said.

Beck realized what she was talking about and nodded, "right sorry… it's just no one goes to the library anymore, except homeless people and well… just homeless people" he said eyeing said homeless man with many layers of clothes on and heavy backpack headed up the steps to the library.

Beck looked back at Cat and she was shaking her head, "no… there are books inside, hundreds upon thousands of books and other stuff" she said smiling.

Beck sighed, "I know there are books, you're just the first person I know who goes to one, in fact I don't think I've gone in a library since I was 12 years old" Beck said trying to recall this moment.

Cat appeared stunned, "that's not good…" Cat said, he looked at her with slight amusement because she was being serious and he always found it adorable when Cat was serious, and right now she was serious.

He also liked the way she got when she was getting slightly mad that he found it humorous that she was serious, and it was happening now, "okay I'm taking you into the library" she said standing up, she used his shoulder as support, and she dusted off her dress and looked down at him.

Beck stood up after watching her for a moment, "wouldn't you rather got to lunch or something?" he asked dusting his dress pants off, he ran a hand through his hair and cocked his head to the side, squinting as the sun shone in his face again.

"After, for now I need to return a book, and then we are taking a tour of this building" she said in her serious tone.

Beck sighed and then he realized that this whole time she was holding a small paperback, it was an older book, he reached and took it from her grasp, she let him, he read the title; The Sun Also Rises by Ernest Hemingway.

Beck ran his finger over the cover and looked up at Cat, "you have good taste" he said, he started to think about the book, he'd read it once before, maybe he should read it again.

Cat smiled and started to walk up the steps, "come on…" she said, and he followed her up the steps and into the library.

When they entered Beck was surprised by the amount of art deco the building had in it, yes the exterior looked it, but he was certain the inside looked well crappy.

But they actually kept it looking nice, he figured because it possibly doubled as a tourist attraction, Beck was looking around at some of the modern art when he felt a warm hand touch his gently, he looked down at his hand and then over at Cat who was trying to get the book back from his grasp.

He let go and she walked over to the checkout counter where she slipped it into the "returns" slot.

Beck followed close behind and was so caught up in looking around that he ran into her from behind, she looked back at him and he gave a slight apologetic smirk, "sorry" he whispered.

"You remembered to whisper in the library… good boy" she said before walking past him and into the building further.

Beck quickly walked after to catch up, "of course I do… I at least recall that much from Reading Rainbow" he said not looking at her.

"Okay what are you in the mood to read?" she asked suddenly as they walked up a small flight of steps.

Beck was looking at the computer area, when he realized she was talking to him, "oh um… I guess something romantic?" he said with a shrug.

Cat nodded and walked a little bit, Beck realized that he had better pay attention or he'd lose Cat in the library, he followed close behind till they reached the destination she was headed for.

They stood in the middle of two large shelves, filled with many different books, "Romance" Cat said while twirling a little in the middle, Beck watched her smirking slightly, "now find a book" she said before darting around the shelf and to the other side.

Beck was again by himself, he went to pursue her, but realized he had better find a book, he wasn't really going to read it, just something to get Cat off his back about this whole thing, he was still confused as to how he ended up here, but that was normally how he felt while dealing with Cat.

He started perusing the shelves, dragging his forefinger over the many different looking spines of the books, reading each of the titles, mumbling them as he went along.

And then he stopped on one, he gently pulled the book out and did what most people do, he turned it on its face and read the back, he found it intriguing and nodded.

"found it" Beck whispered, and then realized Cat wouldn't be able to hear him, he sighed and walked around the shelf, trying to see where Cat was, he spotted her looking through a another paperback.

He walked up to her, "I found one" he said showing her the book, she looked up from the pages to read the title, Tropic of Cancer by Henry Miller, she gave a nod, he smiled proudly, happy she approved, he then realized he was seeking approval of his book choice from Cat of all people.

"that one is good" she said, Beck realized she had read it before, he smiled happy he made a good choice and then stepped behind her to read over her shoulder, she knew he was right behind her, but she didn't realize he was reading over her shoulder.

He read a few lines and then raised his eyebrows, "Cat… this book is naughty" Beck chuckled; he heard her gasp and she spun around.

She lightly hit his chest with her hand, "no it's a classic" she said showing him the title, Madame Bovary by Gustave Flaubert.

Beck smirked, "and it's French… sexy" he chuckled when she went red, she turned away from him and started to walk, "oh come on Cat I was just teasing" Beck said going after her.

She turned to him, "we're going to check out now… I'll let you check out the book under my card… but you better take care of it" she warned, Beck put his hands up and nodded, she seemed satisfied and continued walking, Beck close behind, he swiped her book from her grasp and held both of them.

They checked the books out and were walking down the steps toward the street, it was getting darker and cooler out, the sun was setting, Beck looked around, "I guess lunch is out of the question" Beck checked his watch; the one he only wore when he wore a suite, it was past 5pm now.

"That's okay we can have dinner instead" Cat said as they walked, along, "and maybe we can go to a movie" she added happy with these plans.

Beck nodded his head, "yeah that should be fun, we should go to that little theater in West Hollywood that shows those old movies" Beck suggested, Cat looked at him an excited smile.

And then Beck stopped walking, he furrowed his brow and thought a moment, "Cat?" he asked.

Cat spun around and looked back at him.

Beck wanted to word this properly, "did you just… did you just ask me out on a date?" he asked, he couldn't believe the words he was saying, was he right?

Cat sighed and walked up to him, she stood close and he looked down at her tiny frame, "how did today go for you?" she asked softly.

Beck's face went from confused to slightly sad, "really bad, I hate everything, this business is stupid, I lost the roll to an overly buff Taylor Lautner wanna be" Beck said bitterly.

Cat nodded, "don't ball up your headshot or resume ever again… besides I heard reviews that this movie may be really bad and the director is a moron" she said, Beck gave a slight smirk at her remarks, "anyway, we will have plenty of time to talk about this over Italian food at Romano's" she stated.

Beck gave a small smirk, "you still haven't answered my question" he said smiling again; he realized she could always make him smile.

Cat sighed and leaned up on her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss to his lips, a soft quick one, "now come on before all of the tables are gone" she said before walking quickly ahead.

Beck watched her stunned for a moment, and then he jogged after her, she linked her arm in his, he assumed this was Cat's way of getting him to go on a date with her, well it worked, he never thought a trip to the library would end so wonderfully.

**This was something I wrote today, it kinda doesn't make sense and I was sort of just writing it because I've been feeling down a lot lately and wanted to write something, I know it isn't my best but I wanted to add something to my fic collection. Thank you for reading! **


	3. Unwell

**Unwell**

Beck was a very calm, stoic, relaxed person, you could say he was almost too calm at times, he didn't let anything bug him, he was a rock and sometimes he was the only sane one in any of the crazy situations his friends got into, he was never the leader of any of those, he didn't scare easily, and he was pretty light hearted about most things.

However, one thing that changed all of that, one thing that turned him on his head, made his entire stoic and cool image disappear; was when he was sick. It did not matter if it was a 24-hour cold or the flu, he was down for the count and about as crabby and whiny as a small child, he was actually quite pathetic, and needed help and attention for the duration of it.

Therefore, when Beck woke up sick Thursday morning, he was in fact horrified, he awoke in his trailer, and it was slightly chilly inside, his throat was scratchy, he could not swallow, every muscle ached and his head pounded.

Normally he would have reached for his cell phone and called his mom, but both of his parents were in Canada until Monday.

He would have also called Jade, but well he and she had just broken up and he was not sure that she wanted to care for him at his state; in fact, he figured she would have laughed at him and said he deserved it.

He groaned and rolled off of his bed reluctantly, he would have to care for himself, that was okay, he could do this, he was Beck he was awesome, he…

He dropped to his knees weak as chills ran down his spine, how he could feel burning up hot and cold at the same time he had no idea, he curled up on the floor and pulled his blanket over his body.

The floor would have to work for him now, he closed his eyes and wondered if he could make it to the house; he did not have any medicine in his RV.

He relented and sent out a mass text to his friends; maybe one of them would come to his rescue, hopefully. He knew it was summer break and the last thing any of them would want to do was care for a giant man-child that Jade had called him once when he was sick last, but he sighed and hit send.

And waited.

Tori's house,

Andre sat looking at his cell phone, in fact the whole gang was looking at their cell phones, they looked terrified, all holding their breath, afraid to move and then Jade spoke up, "you all know that Beck can't see us right?" she said, everyone looked at her and then let out the breath they were all holding in.

"yes of course… we just don't know what to do" Tori said feeling silly for acting like that, she sat on the couch and was joined by Andre, Jade sat on the other side, Robbie sat in the chair, "I just really don't want to take care of Beck" she said.

Andre shook his head, "yeah as much as I love him, the guy drives me crazy when he's sick" he said, everyone nodded.

"yup… last time he was sick I almost killed him by holding pillow over his face" Jade said, this drew looks from the gang, she gave an annoyed eye roll, "please like all of you haven't thought about doing it at one point or another" she said.

Everyone shook his or her heads slowly.

"It's too bad he's sick, but he's so difficult and complains so much and oh my god I can't even think about it" Robbie said.

They all had their horror stories and were happy they were not near him and forced to take care of him out of guilt.

"I never thought anyone was worst then Trina when they were sick" Tori said with a shudder.

"Too bad his parents are out of town" Andre said, everyone agreed.

"I bet they planned it, heard him sneeze and hightailed it back to Canada" Jade said, everyone thought this was possible.

Then the front door opened and for a moment everyone panicked, "oh no he's tracked us down!" Andre said jumping up and over the back of the couch.

"oh it's only you" Robbie said waiving at Cat, she waved back as she stepped into the Vega home and closed the door before skipping into the living room.

"Hey friends… any of you going over to help Beck?" she asked, everyone looked at her oddly, "he's sick… he sent a group text" she said while pulling out her cell phone, she thought no one had gotten the text.

"Not even if my life depended on it… no" Andre said, everyone agreed in one way or another.

Cat made a confused pouty face.

Jade saw this look, "I'm sorry but he is the worst sick person, he's like a giant baby" she said.

Cat sighed, "well I'll just go over then" Cat said brightly, she walked over to Tori's kitchen, "I like babies, and I like Beck so this should be perfect" she added.

Tori watched her, "Cat if you go over there he'll take up the whole last week of your summer… you don't want to spend it caring for sick Beck" Tori said.

"Yeah Lil Red, Beck's a grown man I'm sure he can care for himself" Andre said.

Cat shook her head as she got a reusable bag out and started going through the cupboards and fridge, "no one should be alone when they are sick" she said.

Tori stood up, "trust me I feel bad, but I can't… and what are you doing?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Getting stuff to make Beck feel better" Cat said as if it were obvious, "just in case the Oliver's don't have anything in their fridge" she added as she tossed a few oranges in the bag.

Tori was about to protest and then shrugged, "doesn't matter to me, I don't buy the groceries" she said and walked back to the couch.

Cat finished and walked back to the living room, "I'll need someone to drive me" she said, everyone was silent, she pouted again, no one wanted to dragged into it, they knew if they went there, they'd get guilt tripped into staying.

"I'll drive you" Trina said as she walked down the stairs, "I have to go to my hair appointment, I'll drop you off" she said.

"Kay kay" Cat said, and with that, they left.

Everyone watched as Cat and Tori left, "she has no idea… I'm willing to bet that by Sunday Cat will want to kill Beck" Jade said with a laugh, no one could dispute that logic.

Beck's RV,

Beck was halfway on his bed and halfway on the floor, he had tried to pull himself up, but he just couldn't make it, and then he heard knocking, "crap now I hear knocking" he grumbled, and then he realized it wasn't in his mind, it was louder and he could hear it over his thudding heart, Beck let out a cough and attempted to stand up, he did this, pulling his blanket around him, all of the blood rushed to his head at once and he nearly fell over, but he steadied himself and slowly crept to the door.

He unlocked it and the sunlight blinded him, he fell back a little and Cat was stunned at what she saw, this was not the Beck, this was a weak sad creature.

Beck deflated slightly, he had hoped that Tori had come or even Robbie, he was not sure if he was prepared to handle Cat taking care of him, but he certainly was not in any position to complain about it.

"Hey Cat" Beck said, he tried to smile, but it was to no avail, he leaned slightly on the wall near the door.

"oh my goodness Beck!" she said stepping up and into the RV, she walked right up to him and placed her palm on his face, feeling his forehead, he stood there breathing heavy, and shivering, "you're burning up" she said after touching his cheek, she felt his neck and shook her head.

She looked around the RV and sighed, "This is no place for a sick boy" she said while shaking her head.

He looked around and gave a little Beck shrug, but then he sneezed into his blanket, she sighed and grabbed hold of some clothes he had in his drawer and pulled him out of the RV by his hand.

….

Beck was snuggled into the living room couch, he had a few blankets on him, a couple pillows propped up his head and he had a thermometer in his mouth, he was just lying there, thankful his parents had gotten such a large and comfortable couch.

Cat reappeared with some tea and a few other items on a tray, she set the tray on the coffee table then she sat on the edge of the couch near Beck's upper body. She pulled the thermometer from his mouth and looked at it, "Beck you're temperature is 102… that's not good" she said while touching his forehead again, he sighed.

"That's 40 degrees Celsius… oh my god am I going to die?" Beck asked worried, he sat up slightly, panicking.

Cat shook her head and petted his chest, "no, we will break this fever and you will be okay… now stay warm and drink this tea" she said while handing him the mug he leaned his head forward and she let him take a few sips, he smiled slightly, it was sweet with honey and had lemon in it.

She set the mug down, "I also brought some Nyquil, take this so you get some sleep" she said while pouring the contents into the cap.

Beck made a face like a small child; "no" he said while he shook his head before pulling the blanket over his mouth.

Cat looked at him, "this one time my brother didn't take his medicine and these guys in a white van came and picked him up" she said suddenly after recalling that memory.

Beck furrowed his brow, he coughed, "Cat men in white jackets will not take me away" he grumbled, "no it tastes nasty, no cherries have ever tasted like that… ever" he said.

Cat leaned in close to him, holding the cup, she pouted, "please take it?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"No" he said hoping this would end the argument.

"Well how did Jade get you to take the medicine?" Cat asked, she really wondered.

"She threatened me with her scissors and then she sat on my chest and forced my swallow it… so along with the taste I associate it with torcher," Beck said.

Cat sighed, "Beck I want you to get better… I'll do what my mom used to do when I was little" she added.

Beck appeared intrigued, "what?" he asked, he pulled the blankets from his mouth.

She appeared to get shy, "well she'd do this" she whispered before leaning over to him, she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, she sat back and looked at him.

He just sat there dumbfounded, "wait what was that?" he asked.

Cat shrugged, "my mom would kiss me on the forehead and then after I took the medicine, she kissed me on my nose" she said sweetly.

Beck sat there a little surprised; he would get kisses for taking medicine? Normally he was just shouted at for acting like a child.

She raised the shot glass sized cup of Nyquil, Beck leaned closer and she poured it in his mouth, he kept watching her even after he swallowed it and grimaced at the flavor.

They were close and Beck looked her over, he was hit with this feeling, but he figured the flu was just attacking his brain cells, she leaned closer and kissed the tip of his nose, Beck swallowed heavy after that, and then she had to push his chest gently to make him lay back.

"now get some sleep" Cat said while gently stroking his hair back, he closed his eyes, his hand that was hanging off the edge moved and was now resting on her knee.

"I don't want you to get sick" he said although it sounded like he was half asleep.

"I had my flu shot Beck… unlike someone here who is afraid of needles" she said still stroking his hair, she thought she saw him smirk.

"I don't want anything being injected in my body" he murmured, Cat shook her head, and was surprised when his hand traveled up her leg and was now resting on her upper thigh, Cat let a small yawn escape.

She was exhausted, her whole summer had been nonstop going, of course, it was fun, but it was starting to get to her, she looked around the living room, and then back at Beck who was possibly now asleep, his eyes were shut, his breathing was heavy.

she stopped stroking his hair and turned on the couch, she laid down next to him on the couch, she was on her side, her back to him, she figured she'd just rest her eyes for a bit.

…..

Beck opened his eyes four hours later, slowly; he swallowed and his throat was still sore, but it wasn't as bad as it was, he was on his side and under the covers, he wasn't as hot as he was, he wondered what that meant, and then he realized he wasn't alone.

He couldn't mistake the red hair in his face for anyone else, he looked around and realized he was in the living room of his house, and that Cat was on the couch with him, snuggled up flush to his chest, her head on his arm, and both of them under the blankets.

He wondered if this was a flu induced delusion, or if maybe this was actually happening, waking up with Cat snuggled up to him puzzled him, but he was still too weak and too sore and too tired to really care or do anything about it, so he laid back down fully and took advantage of the extra warmth next to him, he wrapped an arm around her stomach and pulled her in close.

…

Cat awoke from her sleep slowly, she slowly started to realize that she wasn't in her bed, and that she wasn't alone, at first she was very confused, but then she started to recall everything, she could feel Beck's breath on her neck and that she was snuggled up to Beck, and his arm was around her.

She rolled onto her back slightly so she could have a good look at him, he was still out cold, and she had to get up, Cat carefully slid from his grasp and from the couch, she re-tucked him in and tiptoed away.

She went to the kitchen to try to make him some soup, that was one thing he needed a nice broth soup, otherwise he was going to waist away and be even skinnier then he already was.

She wasn't going to make it from scratch, but heating up a can of broth and tossing some veggies in it and some pieces of chicken would do just fine.

…

Beck was slowly aroused from his sleep, he heard some noise coming from the kitchen, he also realized he was alone in the bed, he frowned slightly, "oh maybe it was all just a dream" he murmured to himself, he sat up some more and then placed his feet on the carpet; he was achy and groaned slightly.

"Oh you're awake, I made you soup" Cat said as she set the bowl down with crackers and a spoon, she sat on the edge of the couch and placed her hand on his forehead, Beck closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

"I think your fever has broken… you're not as hot as you were before" she said feeling his cheek gently.

Beck took the bowl of soup and sipped some off the spoon, "thank you Cat" he said softly, Cat smiled at him and leaned and kissed his cheek.

She stood up from the couch and walked back to the kitchen, Beck watched her leave and sighed, he continued eating his soup.

…..

Cat was in the kitchen and checked a text that came in on her cell phone, she read it and shook her head, and she walked back to the living room.

"Beck I don't understand how everyone else says taking care of you is impossible" she said as she sat next to him.

Beck shrugged, "they don't have any patience, which combined with me not wanting to do anything they say… what's the text say?" Beck asked leaning over.

"It's from Jade, she's wondering if I've smothered you with a pillow yet" she said, Beck tried to chuckle, but coughed instead.

She rubbed his back gently, she was smiling at him and he was enjoying her being close, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, it warmed his heart and made his tummy flutter, it was happy giddy feeling and he was sure he'd lost it.

Cat noticed the pleasant look on his face as she rubbed his back and she noticed how close Beck was and then he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips, she was stunned and pulled back, and she stood up from the couch.

Beck's eyes went wide, "oh my god, I'm so sorry, please… I'm crazy… I… damn it" he said before setting the bowl of soup down, he wrapped the blanker around his shoulders and stood up, "I should go" he said before falling back onto the couch, he stood up to fast.

Cat rushed over to make sure he did not hit the floor, "Beck this is your house" she pointed out, he gave her a confused look, "just go back to sleep" she said while tucking him in.

"Sorry Cat… I shouldn't have-" she cut his mumbles off by stroking his hair from his face and placing a kiss to his temple.

"Go to sleep, the soup will be ready for when you wake up" Cat whispered, she kept stroking his hair back and moved onto rubbing circles on his chest till he fell asleep.

"You're okay, you were just delusional", she said before making sure he was knocked out before she rose up from the couch again.

…..

Beck was honestly surprised at how quickly he had recovered, by Sunday he was only slightly stuffy, he attributed to Cat whom after staying until later that same day, had left him she figured he could survive on his own.

He had noticed that she seemed to be acting oddly ever since that day and he didn't know why, so here he was waiting on Monday morning by her locker, he had a single stem of bright pink orchids in hand and another small box.

Then he spied Cat walking into school alone, he smiled at her and waved, he started to walk toward her.

Cat froze, gasped and then spun around darting away up the stairs.

Beck was very confused, he looked around to see if anything had frightened her before going after her, he was still a little weak, so he was just walking fast.

…

Beck walked into the Black Box Theater looking around for Ms. Valentine, he spotted her sitting nervously on the stage, and he smiled slightly when she looked up and gasped at his presence.

"Was I that bad of a patient?" he asked gently as he approached, as if she was a frightened baby deer.

She shook her head, and then looked at him surprised, "wait don't you remember?" she asked.

Beck shook his head, "it's all sort of a blur… can't tell reality from the dreams… it was a bad fever" Beck said as he sat down next to Cat.

Cat looked at him slightly worried, he looked over and then remembered he was holding some things, "oh right… this is for you" Beck said while handing her the Orchid, she seemed stunned, and smiled.

Then Beck set the small box in her lap, "it's um nothing too fancy, just a thank you gift" he said, Cat looked at the box, they were her favorite chocolates, Godiva.

"Thank you" Cat said sweetly, he smiled happy she liked the gifts.

"Well you got me better, thank you" Beck said while leaning into her gently.

She looked over and smiled sweetly; she leaned and kissed his cheek.

Beck liked it, and then it all came back to him, it wasn't a dream, that's why she was acting odd, he thought about what to say, "so we're good?" he asked.

Cat nodded as she held the items close, "yes thank you" she said.

Beck stood up and reached out a hand to help her up, "we should get to class" Beck said.

Cat nodded and smiled at him, they walked out of the theater together.

Cat was happy he didn't remember any of it, he'd kissed her, but that wasn't the problem, she had liked it, and after going back and forth, she figured it would be best to never act on them, she was Jade's friend.

Beck wondered what she thought, maybe she just figured he was crazy from the fever, but the kiss, it was the simplest kiss ever, but he enjoyed it greatly, he wondered if she would ever let him try.

For now, they decided to never bring it up, leave it be.

They walked into Sikowitz class and were greeted by friends; all was forgotten, like a 24 hour cold.

**Another one shot! I wrote this to thank my people for my going over the 100 review count for "Classic/Cupcakes" so thank you! I have never gotten that many reviews before!**

**In addition, be on the lookout for more one shots, another chapter in CC&RVC and a Halloween fic!**

**Okay love you all, Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
